


DMMd One Shots

by crychansan



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, POV First Person, Short One Shot, clear chapter is a little angsty, no actual sexual content, rated for language I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:02:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27443821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crychansan/pseuds/crychansan
Summary: Some drabbles/one shots i wrote in 2014. Moved from my Wattpad account*All of these were written a lot before the CD Dramas came out so any icongruences/similarities are purely coincidential(?)ch1 Noiz♡Aobach2 Clear♡Aobach3 Koujaku♡Aobach4 Ren♡Aobach5 Mink♡Aobach6 Virus♡Tripch7 Koujaku♡Mizuki
Relationships: Clear/Seragaki Aoba, Koujaku/Mizuki (DRAMAtical Murder), Koujaku/Seragaki Aoba, Mink/Seragaki Aoba, Noiz/Seragaki Aoba, Ren/Seragaki Aoba, Trip/Virus (DRAMAtical Murder)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 34





	1. Noiz♡Aoba

**Author's Note:**

> hello! i am planning on deleting my wattpad account because of the security breaches it had and whatnot, so I'm moving my stories here. they're kinda silly as they were written in 2014 but i hope you like em nonetheless!

**Aoba's POV**

It's been four years since I moved to Germany with Noiz. I really like it here, the weather is nice and the scenery is very pretty. The house Noiz and I moved in was so... big and fancy, the insane amount of space it had so unnecessary made me a little uncomfortable at first; but honestly no matter how much I try to argue with Noiz that we don't need something this big nothing ever goes through him. It's just impossible to argue with the brat.

It's true that I miss granny and all of my friends, but I have zero regrets on coming here with Noiz, because I really do love him and I'm happy with him, and he takes really good care of me. _(though Koujaku was really mad at me, but he let it go just the day after I left Japan)_

I got used to the weather, but I still can't get used to all the commodities Noiz grants me, since I've been living all my life in a simple place such as the Old Resident District in Midorijima. I'm also practicing the language. It's a bit more complicated than I thought.

But I'm really happy. Noiz makes me really happy.

Tomorrow he has a day free from work, so we are going out together. He always uses his days off to spoil me and go out with me...

...I'm noticing my own thoughts are making me hot at the face. _Damn it, me. Why would you think such silly crap?_ I laid on the couch I was on and covered my face with a cushion.

"What are you doing?"

I heard Noiz's voice coming from the kitchen, and I sat up removing the cushion from my face but still turning it away enough so he wouldn't notice the stupid look I had on it.

"Nothing important. Just... you know. 'Me' stuff."

"Uh huh. I can imagine it." I hear him snorting and I know he's smiling. He's making fun of me. God damn it.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" I just direct a glare at his direction and he dismisses my annoyance with a wave of his hand.

...cheeky brat.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

We are going to a nice restaurant not so far from where we live to have dinner. It's nothing, but I like eating outside, since Noiz doesn't really know exactly how to cook well, neither do I. So, like, it's nice having _actual_ _good_ _food_ once in a while, especially now that I don't have the luxury of granny's food anymore. Mind you, no cooking in the world compares to hers, though. 

When we got there, we were brought to a table Noiz had already placed a reservation for a couple days prior. We ordered our food and Noiz also ordered some kind of expensive champagne, never freaking paying any mind to me complaining about spending too much money as always.

"You know," he starts speaking regaining my attention, "this is my favorite place. Not only because it's near but because they make the best pasta."

"... I can't believe you come to luxurious restaurants to eat something you've only been eating for 19 god damn years non-stop."

"That is just not true. I also had pizza."

"..."

"Plus, trying new foods is nice but who knows, I might have grown attached to it."

I furrowed my brows trying to make sense of what he's saying, but his words make me chuckle nonetheless. "You know, normally when people have too much of something they end up getting sick of it."

"Really? Well that's not my case and I'm sure the same can be said about you with your grandmother's cooking, right?"

...aaand then I just remembered that it's truly impossible to argue with Noiz.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

After we finished eating, I waited for Noiz to ask for the check, but he didn't. Instead, he asked the waiter to bring dessert, I believe.

"Uh... I don't really have any room left for dessert right now"

He looked at me with a grin on his face. "Well you do now."

"That isn't really something you can decide on your own." I unconsciously rolled my eyes and crossed my arms over my chest.

"You just wait for it. I'm sure you'll like it a lot."

Then, the waiter brought something to our table I didn't expect.

It was a huge heart-shaped white vanilla cake with strawberries.

"...Aoba."

And on top of it, written with red letters, said:

" _Will you marry me?_ " Noiz read along, while he took a box out of his blazer pocket and flashed me a flashy, sparkly ring.

I felt my face heating up more and more by the second, while I looked at Noiz with my jaw wide agape. But what really amused me, is how cool he looked. He didn't even look a bit nervous as if he was sure I wasn't going to decline, and that annoyed me a little bit.

...But the truth is that I really couldn't. I couldn't resist him. I really love this man, and if there is anything I'm 100% sure of, is that I'm absolutely willing to spend the rest of my life with him.

With a really wide smile I stood up and went quickly to him, and when he stood up, I hugged him tightly and gave him a loving kiss.

" **Yes!!** of course I will!!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and then the restaurant clapped. jk lol


	2. Clear♡Aoba

It's been years. I really longed for this, and finally, he's here with me. He's _here_ , and it's finally not a dream. This... this _person_ I've loved throughout all these years he's been missing. He's standing in front of me and I'm just here on my knees, arms wrapped around myself in disbelief while tears run down my face out of extreme joy and happiness.

"Aoba-san," he knelt in front of me and took my face gently with his white-gloved hands, caressing my messy, sensitive hair gently. "Please, um... don't be sad! I thought coming back here would make you happy but..."

" _Sad_!?" I quickly faced up, looking at him with a huge smile on my face "How could I ever be sad, you _dummie_? you- you're here a- and... you _are_ here, and you have no idea how happy I am this is not a dream. You are here. _You are here_." I hugged him tightly, to let him know I'm not dissapointed at all from his sudden visit, and then I took his pale face on my hands, traced his features, mesmerized. His beautiful pink eyes, his perfectly shaped nose, his delicate lips, those two moles that looked so cute on his chin. His white hair. I gently caressed the place where he had stabbed himself with that knife. Strange... nothing felt out of place in that place. Must have been repaired _too_ good... well, it doesn't matter.

That was all in the past now.

What matters now is that he was here with me. That he was real. That I could feel his comfortable body warmth again. That I could see his beautiful face again. That he was with me. And I kept repeating that to myself because I still couldn't believe it.

_My love. My Clear._

He chuckled quietly. "Yes, Aoba-san. I heard your voice... so I came." he took my face in his hands once again and kissed me gently, wiping carefully the tears off my face. "You haven't changed one bit since I left. Your... hair is a bit longer, though." He tilted his head and grabbed some of my hair between his fingers, and eyed it curiously.

And it's true, I've been too busy worrying over him I had completely forgotten to pay any mind to my hair. The feeling I had on it dulled after the Platinum Jail incident, but yeah... I'll just trim it another time.

But for the time being, I'm just going to enjoy my sweet time with the man I love.

"Yeah, I... I haven't trimmed it lately. Didn't really think about it."

After a little time in wonder, Clear smiled and clapped his hands together. "Oh I know! Maybe Aoba-san would let me cut it!"

"W- what? no, no, no!" I laughed, and he pouted. "I'd rather have the hair to my feet to have a really bad haircut." I stuck out my tongue at him.

"That's _sooo_ mean Aoba-san! I'm super dexterous!" He crossed his arms and sat in front of me. I then, tried to crawl to him, but failed when tripped.

I hit my chin on the ground with a loud thud.

Clear, worried, came up to me and asked me if I was fine.

... I was. It didn't hurt. In fact, it didn't feel like anything in particular.

I knew this was too perfect. It was ideal, it was...

I faced up to Clear, and realized tears were running down my face once again.

"I _**miss**_ you. _**I miss you**_ , god damn it"

It felt too perfect.

It felt too real.

But it wasn't.

"...You realized, didn't you? I'm so sorry, Aoba-san," he smiled sadly at me, then he started fading. A light engulfed him "Aoba-san, I promise! I'll... see... you very... soon! just.... wait... a li- ttle lon-.... ger!" he was barely able to say, his voice getting distant.

.........

I woke up at the sound of my alarm obnoxiously blaring, interrupting my dream. Ren was in sleep mode next to me. I dwelled on my dream. I really just met Clear... I remember it so well....

None the less, I haven't lose hope that some day, soon, I will meet him. In reality. That's what kept me from falling into depression everytime I thought about it. Was this dream... foretelling something positive? Was Clear trying to... tell me something?

Is that... a song I hear from outside?


	3. Koujaku♡Aoba

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they're dumbasses lol

"Okay Aoba, now stand still and don't move..."

"Yeah yeah, I get it."

It's the second time Koujaku is cutting my hair, because it's been too long since I first cut it and now it's growing too long again. I'm still nervous because well, in 23 years of my life I have never cut my hair before, and it being the second time I'm still not used to it. However, I just think about how I trust Koujaku and and that he would never be able to hurt me in any way and that's enough to make me relaxed.

...Oh. It still startled me when I heard the scissors cut the first strand of hair, though.

"Wow Aoba, I told you to not move! You know I'm holding scissors very close to your neck, right?" He tells me with a sigh, leaving the scissors nearby, placing his hands on my shoulders and caressing them, like trying to ease and calm me down. It's not like I was actually _scared_ but I was definitely tense because I felt them relaxing at Koujaku's touch.

"I _know,_ geez. You know I'm not used to this so I can't help but be nervous. Not like I don't trust you, Koujaku. And I know you won't ever cut my neck with scissors... I hope."

"Yes, yes. I know that." He chuckles, leans in and kisses me on top of my head, making me blush. "But relax. It won't be long like the first time. I promise. You have a lot less hair after all." He says taking the scissors back in his hand, and started cutting.

Ah yes, I started to remember how it felt to have your hair cut by Koujaku. It felt amazing, so relaxing, like you were in heaven. Don't blame me, like I said, it's been long since Koujaku cut my hair so I didn't remember how it actually felt. I felt myself relaxing more and more by the second, so I just heaved a sigh and let Koujaku do his work, Ren and Beni observing us from the window.

After more or less 30 minutes, he finished. I really like how I look with short hair, and it feels better too. Very light. I turned my head and smiled at Koujaku.

"Thank you."

"It's nothing, really. You know I love doing this." He smiled back at me, then bent down to brush the blue hair fallen on the floor.

He stopped brushing and looked up at me. What the hell was that look on his face, looking at me with those sad puppy eyes and shit? ...Oh hell no.

"..." 

" _Koujaku."  
_

"But-"

"No! one round is enough!"

"Okay okay. I will throw it away this time. I promise."

"Show me."

"What?"

" _Show me._ "

He sighed dramatically and kept brushing, and put all the hair he just cut on a plastic bag. I stood up and followed him outside where he threw it alongside with the rest of the garbage. Really, why the hell does he need it? For what? And why more? It's creepy as hell, let alone gross! I know I should let him because it makes him happy, but I don't like it! It's weird as hell!

"Good boy." I told him and smiled, hugging and kissing him, as if I was unconsciously trying to comfort him.

He didn't say anything and smiled instead, like trying to say "yeah, that's weird and I don't need more hair. Like, for what?" and hugged me back, caressing my freshly cut hair, thing he liked to do a lot.

"Sooo, what do you say if we go take a bath hm?" I tell him in an attempt to tease him, showing him a mischievous grin. And it works just how I wanted to because the dumbass actually frowns at me and blushes. Ha ha.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

Exhausted after the events we both got to bed, since it was a bit too late and Koujaku and I had to go to work early next morning. We were both sleeping together on his bed, but I suddenly woke up startled, like something (or someone) was missing. I checked my coil, and it was 3am. Why? I wasn't having any bad dream or anything like that. It was dark so I turned the night table light on, and looked around. Ren was on sleep mode in his dog bed, with Beni on sleep mode too on top of his head. I patted my side. Of course, how could I not notice? _He_ was the one missing. But where did he go? the bathroom light wasn't on so he wasn't there. I went to the kitchen and he wasn't there either.

...I just realized. I can't believe this idiot! This was so predictable I should have known!

I hastily grabbed a shirt and put it on to go outside. And there he was, holding a flashlight rummaging through the garbage, trying to find the bag with my freaking hair I could tell.

" **KOUJAKU!"**

He jumps from the scare and falls over, right onto the garbage pile.

"Aoba, why are you awake? at this hour?"

" _What_!? No no, why are _YOU_ awake! Are you stupid?? Now you'll have to bathe again!- KOUJAKU NO DON'T TOUCH ME!"

He reaches for me and I try to get away, but he's quicker and grabs me by the shirt. He actually goes and pulls me close to him and hugs me, and he stinks! impregnating his disgusting odor into me! Ugh, this asshole!

"Ohh what a shame!" he nuzzles his face against mine. "Looks like we _both_ have to bathe together again now!"


	4. Ren♡Aoba

Ren is curled up in my bed, reading a magazine. It's been almost two years since he got discharged from the hospital. I find about him extremely cute that the habits he had as a dog hadn't changed much, such as holding things with his mouth, scratching his ears from time to time and... licking my face. But it's not like I minded anyway.

Granny likes him a lot too, and Ren enjoys every meal she makes for us. I mean who doesn't, really?

Kojaku also likes him, but he was obviously surprised when my dog, my allmate- suddenly turned into a human. And not only a human, but in my brother's body.

...Anyways, I'm happy with the life I have now. I'm really happy with Ren as he is now.

"Ren."

"Hm? Something wrong, Aoba?" He lifted his gaze from his magazine to look at me, rubbing his eyes.

"Do you want to go with me to Delivery Works? I have to... take some things there and..." ...Ah. I noticed that he was getting somewhat nervous and didn't want to continue.

Oh yeah, which reminds me... I still haven't told Yoshie-san nor Clara about Ren. But I guess it can't be helped. We will have to speak to them about it someday.

"No, I... No. Aoba, don't worry. I'm going with you."

"Ehh, are you sure? What if..."

"I believe it will be best if we talk through things straight this time. I'm not going to hide away from everyone forever, am I?" Ren sat down and set his magazine aside, a strong look of determination on his face. "I also like accompanying you everywhere and I don't want less of that."

"I guess not... well, yes, actually; you're right. Shall we get going then?"

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

Once we reached the place, we entered right away, and Yoshie-san greeted me with her usual warm smile.

"Oh, Aoba-chan! Welcome- and that handsome fellow from the other day!" She beamed, and I felt Ren getting a little tense so he hid a little behind me.

"Good morning. I'm sorry for not introducing him properly the other day. It's just a bit... it's a lot more complicated than you'd think..."

"Wow, hello you," Clara also appeared on top of the counter only making Ren more tense than before. Oh crap... "did Ren come with you this time? I kind of miss him..."

"Um, _heh_ , well, actually-"

"Ren is trying to avoid me completely isn't he...?" wow... she genuinely looked sad... "Just tell him I'm sorry for being so annoying and stubborn, and that I really miss him and wish to see him again. I won't be annoying anymore just... please. Don't hide him away from me anymore."

"Aoba-chan..." oh damn. Now even Yoshie-san was starting to get sad.

I looked back at Ren and he seemed a bit upset. Guilty, even.

And well, that was one hell of a speech. I actually felt bad for Clara, I know what she meant but...

"Um, well... I think you both might want to sit down. There are some things we have to talk about. We have a lot of catching up to do..." I said, leaving the packages I got earlier from work on the counter and sitting down along everyone.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

I explained everything, and I mean _everything_ to Yoshie-san and Clara, and they clearly were both very confused and surprised. Not like they didn't believe me either, they did, but of course it was... way too sudden of an event no one could be possibly ready for.

And... for better or for worse we also told them about our relationship.

"Ren..." Clara begun. "Oh, um, I'm sorry. This is a bit embarrassing. I must have looked pathetic earlier."

"No, Clara. I should be the one apologizing. It was very rude from my part." I was actually surprised how mature Ren was acting with Clara, he even smiled at her so she felt better! "and it wasn't pathetic of you to express your feelings."

I swear if Clara was a person she would be blushing, because she turned away embarrassed.

"W- well, It doesn't matter anymore! Just promise me you'll come visit more! And you..." She said, now facing towards me. "You better take good care of him. If you hurt him I won't ever forgive you!"

Oh boy. She was actually threatening me. "D- Don't worry Clara, I won't ever do that."

"Ohh Aoba-chan, Ren-chan! You two look so cute together!" Yoshie said, clapping her hands together happily. "I'm so sorry Clara-chan! you guys better keep your promise to her!"

We all stood up and I helped Yoshie pick up the refreshments she had brought for us while we chatted, so we were ready to head back home.

"Please come again Aoba-chan! And be sure to bring handsome little Ren with you again!"

"Ahahah... yes, until next time, Yoshie-san."

We both waved Yoshie and Clara goodbye, and with that, we left the place.

Well, that definitely was something. I didn't think they would understand, but they surely did, and took it a really good way too. Especially Clara, she even gave us her blessings!

We looked at each other and sighed in relief. Ren flashed me an adorable smile. That cute smile of Ren that I love so much...

We headed back home hand in hand happily. I'm so happy there is no weight on our backs to carry anymore. It feels so nice knowing we can be happy without hiding anything from anyone anymore, and that just makes me relieved.

"Let's hurry Ren, granny is waiting for us!"


	5. Mink♡Aoba

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> soft mink is my life's fuel

"Have a nice day! Take care" I say as Mink bends over to leave a goodbye kiss on my forehead.

"You too. See you later."

I wave my hand and watch him go, then go inside the house and close the door behind me. Humming happily, I take a broom and some other cleaning supplies so I can get on doing my daily chores.

Yep. That's basically how my domestic life with Mink has been the past months, almost a year. We have breakfast together, then he goes to work, then he comes back and we spent the rest of the day together. I'm really happy with my life with him here. He makes me feel so comfy...

But, these past few days he's been coming home from work awfully late, later than usual. I wonder why...

I feel my mind starting to go places so I try to focus again on what I was doing, and then I heard a quiet chattering in the background. Are Tori- I mean, Lulakan and Ren talking about something?

Curiosity getting the best of me I get a bit closer pretending to clean the floor, but they noticed and immediatly stopped talking, like pretending they never did.

"Aoba, we're discussing something important. Please, and with all due respect, do not eavesdrop on us."

"Aw, come on Ren, what could possibly be so secret?"

"Kid, just leave. Mink told us not to tell you anything." Lulakan said in his indifferent tone, like always.

Well, seems like it's useless to pry any further... I felt like a scolded child and decided to leave the area so I could focus back on my chores, but I couldn't stop thinking about what Lulakan said. Mink told them to 'not tell me anything'? Really, what could he possibly be hiding from me?

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

I decided to prepare dinner a bit later today since Mink seemed to be late from work today as well. And just when I was beginning to serve it, I heard the front door opening and closing.

"I'm home."

Ah, he's finally home! I skipped to the entrance to greet him with a hug. "Welcome back! I just finished serving dinner so come sit with me."

He hummed in acknowledgment and nodded, and then we both went to the dinning room and sat together, praying like we usually did before digging in.

"Hm... Say, Mink... would you mind if I ask you something?"

Mink shifted his golden eyes from his plate and eyed me curiously. "No. Not at all."

"Um... why have you been coming so late from work lately? is something wrong?"

He lifted his eyebrows a little. "Nothing is. Sorry. Were you worried?"

"Oh, um... yes, a little; but I was just curious is all," I stretch my leg and nudge his with my foot, pouting at him. "Plus you have me feeling a little lonely..."

"Really now? But I spend the whole night with you when I get back. How spoiled can you be?" He sighs in slight exasperation, places his big hand on my face, and I lean into it. "...I will make it up to you. Don't worry."

Well, he didn't exactly answer my question, but it doesn't matter. No use getting worried about him, and he said he'll make it up to me?

...damn, I'm even more curious now!

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, Mink actually came home earlier, and he was holding a big rectangular object in his hands covered with a white blanket. Huh?

"Welcome home... what are you carrying?"

He says nothing, gives me a faint smile and places the object on the table.

"Uncover it."

I do as he says, and what was under it instantly catches my eye.

It was a beautiful, colorful painting of a land that resembled a lot the one we're living in, just with a lot of red and yellow tulips all over the place. The frame was simply amazing too, it was a beautifully and delicatedly carved wood. In the center of the painting, there was... a pink feather and a blue butterfly. The whole picture was so mesmerizing it was overwhelming, I couldn't take my eyes away from it, and my chest was swelling with so much emotion I felt my eyes getting watery.

"Woah..." I couldn't help breathing out, "so this was what you were working on... It's so beautiful..."

"Yes. Happy anniversary, Aoba." he says, giving me a kiss on the cheek and hugging me by the shoulder.

Damn it! Of course, how could I be so stupid? I was so lost in my own mind I had entirely forgotten. Today marks exactly a year since he and I have been together. I hope he isn't mad at me for forgetting...

I wipe my eyes and give him a hug, hiding my face on his chest. "Mink... thank you so so much for this, I love it a lot, and I love you... and uh I kinda forgot about the date, I'm so sorry about that..."

"Don't be. I wasn't expecting anything in return."

He wiped my tears away with his thumb, and I got on my tip-toes to hug his neck and kiss him.

"Did you know," he holds my face on his hands, and gives me a soft look, "in the language of flowers, red and yellow mean _hopelessly in love_ and _infinite oneness_?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't actually know if that's true, but i think i /did/ investigate about it lol.  
> and nevermind the wrong geographical location of the tulips, i just chose them because they're my favorite flower. ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ


	6. Virus♡Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IT IS THE TRASH TWINS. This shit is so corny it might come across as a little OOC. Sorry if you were expecting something different LOL  
> This pairing was suggested by another user.

** Trip's POV **

Yes. It all started since that day. I was lying to, or rather trying to convince myself otherwise; that the reason I started following Virus years ago was because I just "felt like it".

For how long have I been believing that bullshit?

Truth is, I didn't start following Virus just because I "felt like it". I didn't hit him like I did with the rest of the kids because I simply "felt like it". But when I thought I could no longer feel any sort of stupid ' _emotion_ ', I met him. Like something inside my heart that died long time ago simply came to life again. It was unexplainable. I didn't even understand it myself.

And it's been like that all these years I've been with him.

I just couldn't get myself to leave Virus's side. It was as if I couldn't live without him. 

And like he always stared at me indifferently, not bothered a bit by my presence. I remember when he first talked to me. I was mostly astonished, but _happy_. It hurt to be happy. It felt unreal.

Why did I start getting so attracted to this kid? I don't remember. Maybe it was the way he always was so calm, so quiet. The way he wouldn't start a fight with me even if I did everything I could to provoke him, unlike the rest of the kids I hated. I hated everyone. Everyone was the same.

Except him. Him and his little book he paid so much attention to, which I also hated.

...to put it short, because of him, I've been having these useless and stupid _feelings_ welling inside of me. That shit that makes me weak. That's how I was raised, to believe so.

But to be honest, I don't care at all. It's because of him that I feel this way, and because it's him I don't think I mind all that much.

 _"We just simply don't hate each other"_ we told Aoba. But that was bullshit. At least from my side.

Anyways, today seems to be Christmas Eve. We were busy so we didn't have time to decorate... not like we'd do that in the first place though, it's silly. However, I, being _oh so considerate_ , got Virus some ties with different patterns, no longer matching my suit; and some quality expensive wine I know he likes.

He also thought it was a good idea to get something for Aoba, because we are his _fans_ after all. I wasn't really interested in gifting him anything but if Virus does I might as well just do the same. Right now Virus and I are here walking through a mall looking at stores.

"Ah, look at that. That would fit Aoba-san perfectly." Virus pointed at some shoes displaying on a store, smiling at me in satisfaction.

I scratched my neck nonchalantly. "Yeah, I guess."

"Perfect then. I am going to get them. Could you wait for me for a while?"

"Sure." He then nodded and went inside the store, while I waited outside for him with my back rested against a wall.

Not long after, Virus came out of the store with more bags, like too many for just a pair of shoes. I was a little curious but I didn't feel like questioning him. We then walked to a pastry shop and I bought a white layered cake with strawberries on top, and headed back home.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, Virus came to me after I woke up. Odd? He had a smile on his face.

"Oh Trip, good morning. I need you to come here immediatly." He walked to the living room and I followed behind, confused.

"Here. This is for you." he handed me red bag and I peeked inside.

...there were 3 new suits. The patterns on the fabric were exactly the same as the ties I got for Virus. I sighed a little.

"Is something the matter? Are they not of your liking or?" He said, lifting his eyebrows slightly.

"Ah, no no, It's not that. I do. But..." I took a blue bag I had stashed inside a closet, and handed it to him. He looked inside, raising his eyebrows in surprise.

"Well, this is... Certainly surprising." He reached inside the bag, taking the wine bottle on his hands, smiling unamused at me. "Ah, but this is some fine wine. Thank you."

"Eh... but the ties..."

"Don't be ridiculous. Of course I don't mind it one bit. I grew used to dress like you anyways. It's definitely not a bother. ...I dare say I find it kind of nice, even." He stood up and came closer to me. He then looked up, glancing at a mistletoe that was hanging on the ceiling.

...Where did that even come from? When did Virus hang something like that? More importantly... I was lost on what he said. I was relieved but my chest was throbbing hearing Virus say that he liked matching clothes like me.

"You know, there is a tradition," Virus's voice, nonchalant as ever, snapped me out of my thoughts. "There is a tradition that says that if two people stand under a mistletoe, they-"

Yeah, I know as much. So I leaned forward and just like that, quickly pecked Virus's lips, my heart pounding rapidly. "They have to kiss right?"

"Exactly." He once again stretched his neck and caught my lips, into a more passionate kiss.

With this, I don't know how exactly Virus feels towards me. Neither what he thinks about me. But I'm not so dense nor naïve, so I guess I can have a pretty good clue.

So this is what happiness truly feels like, huh...


	7. Koujaku♡Mizuki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> another pairing that was suggested by another user and sadly the last one I did rip

**Mizuki's POV**

I finally, after so long and fully recovering got discharged from the hospital, yesterday I did. I would finally be able to properly see him, my best friend, my... lover.

The leader of the Ribsteez team Benishigure. Koujaku...

Just thinking about his name made my heart flutter. Am I a teenager or what?

Anyways... it's not like he hadn't visit me at the hospital everyday, it's just the fact that we hardly ever got some time alone. There were always nurses and doctors checking on me, interrupting. But he happily visited me everyday anyways. Some days he would go with Aoba, but he still isn't aware of our relationship... though we've been together for quite a while now, so we might as well tell him ASAP since he is our best friend and all, if he didn't realize by now, that is.

As to how long we've been together... well, yeah, it certainly was quite a while ago. It was when I was beginning my career as a tattoo artist. He was the one to encourage me to do so and opening my own shop. And... I somewhat know his intentions behind that, although most likely unintentional.

I know every single thing about Koujaku's past, and about the tattoos covering his body. Although I know they are no longer making him suffer inside... I still want to do something for him. That's what encouraged me the most, aside from his verbal and sentimental support, to be a tattoo artist.

Because even if those poisoning, diabolic flowers on his back are no longer torturing him his heart, I know it's still something he wants to forget. Something he doesn't want to look at.

But I'll... certainly make him feel better. I can't make him forget, but I can replace it with a lighter memory. A brighter present and future.

Walking through the main streets and reaching an alley, I went to the spot where my team usually hung out. It was empty, of course, at my request. There was someone I had to meet after all.

"Yo, Mizuki."

Hearing his voice, my gaze followed the direction it came from. And there he was standing, my beloved man in red.

I trotted up to him but he immediatly got closer before I could reach the spot he was standing at, and scolded me. "Hey, be careful! You can't just be running like that when you just got discharged from the hospital, idiot."

 _Oh come on, you're exaggerating_ I was going to say as I rolled my eyes but he held me lovingly in his arms and made me look up, kissing my lips. So long, as if to compensate for all the time we couldn't do it at my hospital room. "...Man, how I longed for a moment like this."

"Yeah... Yeah, me too." I also wrapped my arms around him. After a moment like that, I put on a serious and determinated face and looked at him straight in the eye. "Koujaku."

"Ah, yes?"

"Remember what we promised..."

He flinched a bit, nervous. "A- ah, yes. I know. Are you sure you can handle the needle after so long? I don't need you making a mess more than it already is, you know."

"Oh, come on, you're insulting me! I am an _expert_."

"Sure sure... " He chuckled and ruffled my hair as we began to head inside the shop.

"What, are you doubting my habilities?"

"Oh, no, not at all. I know for a fact that you're _very_ dexterous with your hands."

"..."

"Uh..."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ah, the so familiar inside of my tattoo shop, just the same as I left it so many months ago. It felt so good to be back. I can't wait to open it for business again.

I told Koujaku to wait for me at the waiting room while I tidied up and prepared my equipment, all new stuff I had gotten just as I got out of the hospital. I called for him and he took off his kimono, laying face down on the chair. I noticed he was shivering slightly.

He was afraid. But I understood.

"Koujaku." I caressed his back lovingly with my already gloved hands, and when he turned his troubled face to me, I pressed my forehead against his, looking at him in the eye with a gentle expression, trying to put him at ease. "Everything will be okay. You trust me don't you?" He nodded. "Then, try to calm down. I promise I'll be gentle." I decide to tease him and he scoffs at me, looks away, his face turning red and making ne chuckle.

Well, I think it worked because he seems to be feeling better now. He doesn't feel tense anymore.

When I turned on the machine and pressed the needle against his skin, he flinched a bit but relaxed soon after.

Surprisingly enough, he wore a calm expression on his face and didn't move an inch as I worked on his back, and that relaxed me too.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

After many hours of inking, I was finally done and turned off the machine, lowering my needle, leaning back on my chair and letting out a long sigh. Koujaku opened his eyes and did the same, sitting and stretching his arms. I can only imagine how sore he must be feeling... 

"Man, I thought it would never be done... but it finally is. Want to see it? I mean, of course you do."

"...Yeah."

He stood up and walked up to a mirror turning his back to it, and I gave him another mirror so he could look at it.

He slowly rolled his eyes at the mirror on his hand, nervous, but when he took a good look at it his eyes widened.

Those horrid, poisoning red flowers covering his back... now wore a gentle, calm and beautiful blue color.

"Mizuki, this..." Koujaku stared at it as if he couldn't believe his eyes, and he suddenly raised his hands to his face probably to cover it so I wouldn't see his eyes getting watery. I just went up to him and held his head against my shoulder, in an attempt to comfort him while he muttered "thank you" at me.

I knew Koujaku was happy. He truly was, because now the memories that tormented his heart... were replaced with better ones.

I want him to look at his blue flowers.

I want him to look at his blue flowers and never avert his gaze from them, and remember all the good times in his life whenever he feels down.

"I will, everyday. I will not face away from them ever. I want those flowers to stick in my back forever. I will look at them... with you." He told me.

... _sigh_. Does he always have to be this cheesy?


End file.
